Corona de Cenizas
by Shad Writer
Summary: Traducción: Smiffygans Nekobasu.Sé que estás todavía muy lejos. Pero creo que todavía puedes oírme, así es que seguiré hablando hasta que estés lista para contestar.


Me atrevo a lanzarme a este maravilloso Fandom con mi primera traducción, Un NearxSayu ( Pareja a la cual adoro y que no he encontrado algún fic de ellos en la sección de Español, Así que decidí inaugurarlo yo misma) echo por la maravillosa **Smiffygans Nekobasu**( Quien me ha pedido que traduzca sus reviews para ella, así que si quieren mostrarle ustedes mismos su aprecio, también pueden dejarle un review a la versión original) en mi profile podrán encontrar el link al suyo y a la historia original. Así que disfruten de este maravilloso fic

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Blackened Crown ****(c) ****Eisley.**

**Blackened Crown ****(c) ****Smiffygans Nekobasu**

**Traducción****(c) ****DarkFayry 0612**

_

* * *

_

_A face broken upstairs,_

_I fall down,_

_Tumbling I lose my ground,_

_Paint my hair a blackened crown._

_Lift my head as I cry out..._

Fue a verla todos los días, o casi todos los días. Venia a su lado, arrodillándose hasta que podía ver completamente sus blancos y desenfocados ojos; Y le contaba cosas. A veces solo eran cuentos de hadas, o una historia o algo que le había sucedido en el pasado; a veces era su punto de vista sobre las cosas, conversaciones filosóficas; Otras veces no decía nada en absoluto. A veces solo traía juguetes y muñecas para jugar, mientras ella solo lo miraba. Él inventaría pequeñas e interesantes historias que combinarían con sus juegos, pero eso solo traería una fugaz sonrisa a sus labios. Él siempre sostendría una muñeca en su dirección y le preguntaría si estaba lista para jugar con él, pero ella nunca lo estaba.

Algunas veces le contaba como le habían dicho que ella era inalcanzable.

- La gente decía lo mismo de mí, aunque no lo creas. Dicen que no tengo buen corazón: Que puedo llegar a ser muy frio a veces- Él haría una pausa y su mano trataría alcanzar la de ella, pero nunca la toco de verdad, se detendría a mitad de camino.- No lo creo…- y luego de una larga pausa- Al menos, no sobre ti- Ella no diría nada, pero dentro, a veces… Una luz tenue y débil luz, la sombra de la verdadera Sayu Yagami, aparecería, muy cerca de la superficie, antes de retirarse de nuevo.

Él decía que ella estaba muy lejos. La divertía, por que él se llamaba "Near" así mismo*

Ella estaba cuidándose a si misma manteniéndose atrapada, lejos, en un lugar que era seguro, pero frio y solitario. Trataba de protegerse alejando a todo lo malo, pero haciéndolo, las cosas buenas también se alejaban. Era cierto, ella lo sabia, pero las palabras no alcanzaban a llegar lo suficientemente profundo como para hacerla reaccionar. Y Entonces él diría

– Lo se, se que aun estas muy lejos, Pero se que al menos puedes oírme, así que seguiré hablando hasta que estés lista para responderme-

Dentro suyo, a veces podía escucharse a si misma gritar _" ¿Qué pasa si no quiero contestar? " _Pero las palabras nunca fueron mencionadas y su cara no podía expresarlas. Lejos, en los lugares más remotos de las esquinas más oscuras de su corazón, una pequeña voz, suplicante, que usualmente sollozaba _"No quiero ser así...odio ser así"_

_Did you hear me hollar at you_

_To come save me I'm in danger,_

_My pearls have fallen into mud,_

_And you are too late._

Él no podía alcanzarla. Sayu lo sabía muy bien. Era imposible; Pero a veces no era tan difícil tener fe. Especialmente cuando él le decía cosas que ella odiaba oír.

Le contó que él realmente no podía estar cerca de la gente, que no era cómodo y que eso lo asustaba. Él le contaría cosas como esas en un suave susurro, para que nadie mas pudiera oírlo, entonces agregaría

-Puedes guardar un secreto, ¿cierto?- Cuando ella no respondía, él lo interpretaba como un "Sí". Él le conto que podía decirle cosas que nadie más había sido capaz de entender sobre él, nadie excepto L. Pero ahora ella era la única, ¿verdad?

Podía contarle que se sentía mejor con sus juguetes, ellos eran como personas para él. Excepto que, a diferencia de la gente, ellos no se irían a menos que uno lo deseara. Podrías mantenerlos cerca a ti tanto como quisieras, incluso si estaban viejos y usados. Incluso si alguien más trataba de alejarlos, podrías conservarlos si lo intentabas. Las personas no eran así. Las personas se iban sin decir adiós la mayoría del tiempo, pero ella lo entendía, por supuesto. ¿Quien entendería tan bien como alguien que había perdido tanto?

Near podía contar por que ella…. Su voz siempre se volvía casi inaudible a ese punto, casi como si estuviera avergonzado, se parecía la de un muñeco. Ella era como esos inanimados y maravillosos juguetes que él amaba tanto. Ellos nunca cambiaban ni tampoco juzgaban. La forma en la siempre podía contar con que ella esperaría por él. Esa era la razón por la que podía contarle cosas y no tenerle miedo.

Ella escuchaba imparcialmente, sin ninguna opinión, o eso parecía, sus problemas. Pero dentro, algunas veces, la vieja Sayu buscaría confortar a la persona en frente suyo. Ella podía recordar entonces que él era solo un niño, un niño que en muchos sentidos era menor que ella, y la hermana en ella quería abrazarlo. Quería abrazarlo y contarle que estaba bien, dejarlo llorar si quería, ella solo limpiaría esas lágrimas y entonces él le sonreiría. Quería ser para él lo que Light había sido para ella una vez, durante aquellos tiempos.

Pero entonces, él volvería a su actitud despreocupada, y esa debilidad estaría perfectamente oculta. Ella olvidaría que era un niño y secretamente lo odiaría. Ella lo llamaría un hipócrita en secreto. ¿Ella estaba muy lejos? Él no era exactamente lo mismo, pero no era muy diferente tampoco. La única diferencia era que él escondía su distancia del mundo fácilmente. Más fácil de lo que ella podía. Quería agarrarlo por los delgados hombros y agitarlo hasta que él se diera cuenta de lo idiota que era, de cuan enojada se ponía con él por eso.

Entonces él la miraría, le preguntaría si estaba lista para jugar y ella ya no podría estar enojada con él

_This breath,_

_Precious to you knocked from me,_

_Taken so faintly and,_

_I never feel 'till it's too late._

No era posible para ella confiar en él, amarle. Él crecería, se alejaría de ella. Él perdería lentamente las esperanzas en ella, y escogería a las personas reales por sobre los juguetes. Él podría superar su miedo, y cuando lo hiciera, Near dejaría a Sayu atrás. Él se olvidaría de la muñeca que era, de la persona encerrada que gritaba Y Se ira hacia algo más normal. Él crecería y ella seguiría igual. Él seria una persona real, Después de todo, ella no lo era.

Se preparo a si misma para el día en que él no volvería, el día en que las visitas simplemente se detendrían sin previo aviso, nunca se atrevió a si quiera a esperar que él apareciera. Que él apareciese enfrente suyo y le dijera "¿ Sayu-Chan, estas lista hoy?" Y que esperara, con una total confianza, el día en que ella responderías "Sí". Un día que no llegaría, pensaba sombríamente a veces. Pero todavía ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo, incluso cuando él no estaba a su lado. Ella estaba asustada de avanzar, aún mas asustada de mirar al pasado ; Y así estaba atrapada en un lugar donde no avanzaba el tiempo, de donde nunca seria capaz de salir.

-He estado pensando ,Sayu-chan, eres como Rapunze**l- No hubo respuesta, solo una suave curiosidad interna.-Una hermosa princesa atrapada en una torre inalcanzable por alguna fuerza malvada- Él miro un pequeño robot con el que jugaba- Supongo que eso me hace algo así como el príncipe ¿ No lo crees? Tratando de entrar en la torre para sacarte- Le dio una sonrisa- No te preocupes, no creo que subir por el cabello de alguien funcione- Se puso de pie, se estiro y recogió sus juguetes- Bien, regresare mañana. ¿ De acuerdo?-

_Did you hear me hollar at you_

_to come save me, I'm in danger,_

_my pearls have fallen into mud,_

_and you are too late._

_-_Cuídate Rapunzel- Dejo que sus dedos casi tocaran su mano, y por primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo… sus labios se levantaron, igual que una pequeña curva. Tan pequeña que casi debía no existir. Él no lo había visto, estaba segura. Estaba a salvo, realmente no había roto ese seguro caparazón.

Su mano pequeña y blanca mano se detuvo finalmente sobre la de ella y su yo interior se quedó boquiabierto ante la sorpresa. Su piel era suave, como la de cualquier niño debía ser… Era cálida y acogedora. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y aparentaba haber aparecido también en el rostro de Near- Definitivamente pienso que no eres imposible- Le sonrió de nuevo , felizmente, y le dio un leve apretón antes de desparecer de su vista.

Él no lo había visto… ¿ Cierto?

* * *

*Es un chiste en ingles, ya Near significa cerca, por lo tanto es un juego de palabras.

** Cuento de hadas clásico en el que una pareja que quiere un hijo vivía al lado de un jardín rodeado de paredes que pertenece a una hechicera. La esposa finalmente embarazada, nota algunos rapunceles plantados en el jardín, y los anhela hasta la muerte. Su marido decide ir a juntar algunos para ella y termina enfrentándose con la hechicera, la Dama Gothel, quien lo acusa por robo. Él le ruega piedad, entonces la hechicera le da algunos rapunceles para que se los lleve a su casa con la condición de que el hijo que esta esperando su esposa le sea entregado al momento de su nacimiento. Él acepta. El bebé nace, la hechicera aparece, le designa el nombre de Rapunzel y se la lleva. Cuando Rapunzel cumple doce años, la Hechicera la encierra en una torre en el medio del bosque. La Dama Gothel iba a visitarla todos los días y le pedía que deje su largo cabello dorado caer, para luego trepar hasta la torre. ("Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello así puedo trepar la escalera dorada").Un día, el hijo del Rey escucha a Rapunzel cantando en la torre, busca una puerta, pero termina por marcharse sin encontrar ninguna forma de entrar. Vuelve seguido a escucharla cantar, hasta que un día pudo ver a la hechicera visitando a Rapunzel, y de esta manera aprendió cómo llegar hasta Rapunzel. Le pidió que deje caer su cabello, subió hasta donde estaba ella y le propuso matrimonio. Ella aceptó.Juntos planean una forma de sacarla de la torre: él irá todas las noches, evitando a la hechicera que la visita de día, y llevará seda, con la que Rapunzel tejerá hasta formar una escalera. La hechicera descubre que el hijo del Rey está visitando a Rapunzel, lo que la lleva a cortarle el pelo a Rapunzel y dejarla en el medio de un campo el hijo del Rey llegó la noche siguiente, la hechicera se ocupó de bajar las trenzas hasta donde estaba él. Cuando el hijo del Rey se encontró con la hechicera en la torre, ella le dice que jamás volverá a ver a Rapunzel. Él, desesperado, salta de la torre, quedando ciego por las espinas que había ó por algunos años antes de escuchar la voz de Rapunzel, y la encuentra a ella con mellizos en brazos. Las lágrimas de Rapunzel le devuelven la vista, y él la lleva a su reino, donde viven contentos para siempre.

* * *

Solo yo he sentido que L y Light debían estar revolcándose en sus respectivas tumbas? Digo, El N/S técnicamente los hace familiares o eso creo yo.

En fin, espero que hallan disfrutado leer esto tanto como yo al leerlo y traducirlo.


End file.
